


Some things end up in a fairy tale, Only if I have you by my side

by Marinella



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinella/pseuds/Marinella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and Angels found a great loophole to the whole being dead thing, they can repopulate and bring life to a new angel or demon. The thing is, is that they can only repopulate with their human counterparts and long story short: Jonathan should've worn protection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things end up in a fairy tale, Only if I have you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I have used a bunch of prompts to create this story. The prompts I used can be found on http://wthkinkmeme.tumblr.com/, I used prompts: 21,11, and 1

  Jonathan fidgeted excitedly as he sat on the couch, Sock was grinning widely while sitting right next to him. Sock’s hand sneaked its way onto Jonathan’s leg, slowly stroking his leg. Jonathan bit his bottom lip nervously as he tried concentrating on what his mom was telling him, she said that how she and Jonathan’s father will be going out of town for a business trip for the rest of the week. This news was a huge stress relief for Jonathan, Lately the sinful demon has been touching Jonathan in ‘places’ They could never go anywhere farther or take it to the next step because Jonathan’s parents were always home and would barge in on Jonathan at any given moment. But now, now that they’re leaving for the rest of the week (4 days) Jonathan and Sock were going to be on each other like dried up gum on someone’s shoe.

  His mom gave him strange looks when Jonathan yelped quietly in the middle of her sentence. “There’s enough food in the fridge and when you go to school show up early, okay sweet heart?”

  Jonathan nodded excessively; his mom gave him one last kiss on his forehead and left the house with her and Jonathan’s father. All of a sudden, Sock crashed his lips onto Jonathan while twirling Jonathan’s double colored hair. Jonathan pulled Sock closer by his small waist and guided Sock’s legs around his hips. Jonathan began carrying Sock upstairs to his room; Jonathan carefully laid Sock onto the bed and started attacking Sock’s neck.

In return, Sock moaned at the pleasing and sinful sensation, he felt his jeans get tighter as he pulled Jonathan closer to him.

 Jonathan broke the kiss by slowly removing Sock’s scarf and sweater vest.

  “Hurry, Jonathan~!” Sock groaned lightly, he bit his lip in annoyance but his face showed signs that he loved being teased with.

 Jonathan grinned as he carefully slid up Sock’s blue shirt; he let his thumb slide up Sock’s soft and freezing cold skin. This slow motion sent pleasuring and satisfaction shivers up Sock’s spine. Sock forcefully crashed his lips onto Jonathan’s once he was done. Jonathan grinned into the heated kiss and slowly trailed his kiss from Sock’s jawline to his collarbone. Jonathan was pleased to hear Sock’s lustful and sinful moan, he slowly and carefully trailed his hands to Sock’s jeans, He slowly started to unbutton the ripped jeans but had first stopped kissing Sock to get a good look at the demon’s face.

  Sock’s sun kissed peach colored cheeks were replaced with dark red blushes. His soft lightly tanned lips were moisturized by the human boy’s saliva. His eyes were closed and he slowly moaned, “Screw me, Jonathan~!”

 

                                                                                                      ~

Mephistopheles sat in his office, tapping his desk lightly as he stared at his white wall. He was completely board; the demons were all working so he had no one to talk to. He tapped his foot rhythmically, trying to cure himself from boredom. He sighed as he began rummaging through his desk, hoping to find something that would keep him busy. He kept rummaging through old worksheets and paper until he spotted photographs. He grabbed a handful of photographs and began looking through them.

One photograph, which was taken by him, showed him and Providence at the beach in heaven. The sand was a beautiful rich gold and the water was a beautiful dazzling and radiant baby blue. Providence stuck her tongue out in a silly way and scrunched up her face while Mephistopheles grinned and was cross eyed.

He missed those days, when Providence’s skin was a beautiful honey tan because she was always in the sun and had always spend time with him. He missed it when she ran around happily and cheerfully, not caring about what happened to the very few angels that lived in heaven at the time. He missed it when the only emotion she had other than being happy was being wild. He missed her free spirit and begging him to do all these wild and crazy adventures just for the hell of it. He missed spending time with her, he missed it when they spend so much time with each other that they wouldn’t even realize the day has finished. He missed it when Providence lied about saying she has nightmares just so he could come over and cuddle with her until they fell into a deep enchanting sleep.

But now, everything is different. Providence made more angels and she had even made Adam and Eve. She spent so much time building earth to make it beautiful that she didn’t have time for Mephistopheles; she only spent time on her humans and angels. Adam and Eve started recuperating rapidly and she had to make sure that nothing could ruin the reproduction cycle. She spent so much time stressing over where something goes and giving rules for the humans, she spent so much time expanding heaven for the new coming angels and making sure none of the demons intrude heaven, she spent so much time with work that she had forgotten about Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles acted like he didn’t care and that it didn’t affect him at all, but it did. It felt as if a huge part of his heart was ripped out.

Another photograph was taken by Providence, She was- Bring! Bring! His laptop yelled, it was a skype call from Providence. Panicked, Mephistopheles answered the call, “H-Hey Provi!” He said running a hand through his hair while smirking nervously.

“Hi…”Providence said in a low tone “Mephistopheles I have important information regarding the angels and de- is that me in a bikini?” Providence squinted at the screen; a photo of her in her galaxy themed bikini rested in the middle of the computer, Mephistopheles was so concentrated on Providence that he didn’t even notice the photo. He swiped the photo away “Um, no it was, uh-” Mephistopheles was speaking unintelligently as he blushed a deep carmine red and was rapidly signing in sign language. (He picked that up from Providence when she was signing to one of her deaf angel) He sighed deeply “I gotta go- A demon needs my help with something!” He vanished from thin air while Providence was trying to stop him.

                                                                                                                       ~

Mephistopheles arrived in Jonathan’s bedroom; he was hoping to find Sock to tell him about the bizarre event but soon realized the tension between Jonathan and Sock. Mephistopheles studied them in wonder and moved to the darkest corner of Jonathan’s room, _‘That’s why it’s taking Sock so long to get Jonathan to kill himself’_ Mephistopheles thought. But he didn’t complain, he secretly enjoyed the tension between Jonathan and Sock. He bit his bottom lip as a small trickle of blood escaped his nose.

Sock kissed Jonathan’s soft pale lips and trailed down from his lips to his neck. He nibbled softly at Jonathan’s skin  He changes his direction and headed for Jonathan’s hard pink nipple. He maneuvered the pink nipple with his tongue, receiving a soft moan from Jonathan. Sock playfully teased Jonathan’s nipple with his sharp claw like teeth, a trickle of blood escaped from Sock’s teeth. Slightly alarmed, Sock licked his sharpened teeth, tasting a small hint of blood, he looked at the nipple that was bleeding, and he chuckled and mischievously smirked. He continued to tease the nipple. One last slow lick around the hard pink nipple and he continued to trail lower, giving slow delicate small kisses. Jonathan’s moans got louder each time Sock went lower. When Sock had finally reached to Jonathan’s cock, he gave a small kiss on the end of Jonathan’s hard erection.

Pleasurable moans escaped Jonathan’s lungs; he smiled into the pillow once he felt Sock softly lick his hard erection. He groaned softly when Sock injected the erection in his mouth, he softly maneuvered the cock around with his soft wet pink tongue.

Jonathan bit into his pillow as he groaned softly. He held onto the blankets, his knuckles quickly turning white.

Sock bit softly into the erection, blood and cum leaked from the hard erection, causing a pinkish stain on the white bed sheets. He sucked onto the erection slowly and softly, he wanted to be able to taste all of Jonathan and soon explore every part Jonathan had covered up in his oversized grey hoodie and sweat pants.

Mephistopheles bit the back of his hand as he watched the two young boys hungrily. He noticed that in the corner of his eye, a dim light appeared in the corner of Jonathan’s room. An pissed off Providence appeared in the room, she saw red flags popping up when she saw the two boys together. ‘It’s not what it looks like!’ Mephistopheles signed in sign language

‘It looks like these two young boys are screwing each other and you being your pervert self,stick around to watch’

Mephistopheles blushed ‘Ok, it kind of is what it looks like’

Providence glared at Mephistopheles ‘Stop them!’

Mephistopheles looked at the two boys then back at Providence, ‘No...’He signed

Providence gave him a disbelief look

‘I mean, only Sock would see me and he’s extremely disobedient so...’

Providence snapped her fingers, causing a small tingle going through Mephistopheles’s spine. She had given the visibility cloak, making him now visible to humans. He groaned quietly, he quietly whispered ‘Stop’ then gave Providence a shrug with a crooked smile

Providence rolled her eyes in disbelief “Stop!” She yelled in a very godly voice that could’ve caused the ground to shake.

Jonathan and Sock immediately stopped, staring back at Providence in fear and embarrassment. They covered themselves with the stained pink blanket and avoided Providence’s piercing eyes.

Providence sighed as she forced a smile, “Very sorry to interrupt you-”

“mhm” Mephistopheles hummed as he crossed his arms.

Providence glared at him, She turned back to the two young boys “I’m so sorry that my friend here is very immature” she nodded at Mephistopheles

Mephistopheles blushed as attention was brought to him. He sighed as he stepped away from the dark and avoided Sock’s confused look.

“I’m also sorry that my friend, being a pervert, watched you guys get it on”

“You were watching?!” Sock yelled in disbelief, Mephistopheles avoided his face as he slowly nodded.

Providence smiled in satisfaction “Anyways, My name Is Providence” She introduced She looked at Jonathan “You may know me as god” she smiled sweetly at him and looked at Sock “Or you may know me as the woman Mephistopheles always gossips about”

Mephistopheles blushed; she really does know everything that goes on in earth and hell.

“The reason as to why we had to stop you was because angels and demons have found a way to repopulate” Providence gulped as she continued “Guardian angels and tormenting demons need to repopulatw with their human counterparts, the chance is more higher if they were the same gender. “

“Wait, so.. I can get pregnant?” Sock asked

“If Jonathan banged you, then yes”

Sock and Jonathan shared a look

“Okay... he did” The last words were barely audible; she rubbed her temple in stress. “Damn it, Mephistopheles, why didn't you stop them!?” Providence snapped

“I didn't know demons and angels could repopulate with humans!” he snapped back

“You would've known if you paid attention to the demons and listened to me!”

“Providence, I-”

Providence held a hand to stop him from talking. She breathed deeply as she stared at the young boys. “What the hell are we going to do about the baby?”

“He could just have an abortion, problem solved”

“And where exactly will the baby go? It’s definitely not going to heaven”

“Why not?”

“You think I want a homicidal baby walking around heaven, bringing pain to my angels!”

“That’s all you ever care about!” Mephistopheles snapped “Your stupid damn angels!”

Providence looked at him in shock

“Your so fucking caught up with fucking heaven and earth that you barely spend any fucking time with me. You don’t even call to see how I’m doing and when you do, it’s always about business!”

Providence stared at Mephistopheles in shock “Don’t you dare think I don’t miss hanging out with you” Providence smiled “Nothings the same in heaven.. Without you” she looked away

Mephistopheles laughed nervously, “Everything’s boring in Hell, and we should catch up sometimes. You know, when you’re free”

Providence smiled, “I’d like that” She brought back her attention on the boys “I guess the baby will have to be raised in hell or earth, whichever you two prefer”

“Am I seriously going to be the one pregnant?” Sock whined

“Yes, Napoleon”

Sock cringed at his name, “Well… Can we continue where we left off..?”

Providence nodded “Harms already been done” she said as she smiled at Mephistopheles “If you’d excuse us, Mephi and I need to go get some coffee” And with that said, they left the two young boys alone

“We should’ve done this at night” Sock said as he laid down on the bed

“Why would you say that?” Jonathan asked

“Because at night the sperm would be asleep” Sock huffed angrily

Jonathan laughed then he kissed Sock’s cheek “You’re too cute” He said and wrapped his arm around Sock’s waist and brought him closer to him “Maybe having a baby wouldn’t be all that bad”

“But… wouldn’t it affect our relationship, in a burden-ly way?”

“‘Course not” Jonathan kissed the back of Sock’s neck “It’s only going to strengthen it” With that said, they fell into a deep sleep with Sock in his arms.  

**Author's Note:**

> this will be turned into a multi chapter-ed story


End file.
